Lillie
Lillie is the daughter of Helia and Flora. She is the princess of Linphea and is the fairy of Art. Personality Lille is shy, sweet and gentle like her mother but a pacfist as her father. She loves to write poems, draw and romance like her father and loves to hang in the garden like her mother. Outfits Causal Lille wears her black hair in a pony tail with her bangs hanging down. Her top is magenta with dark purple lining and straps. Her pants are dark purple with a magenta tulle around the waist. Her shoes are light purple wedges. Nxt Winx: Magic Winx Lillie’s Magic winx is a medium length dark and medium blue dress. Her socks are made out of see through material and are purple. Her boots are above the ankle and are indigo. Her black hair is out. Her necklace is purple with a blue heart. Her fingerless gloves are blue and nearly go up to her shoulder blade. Her wings are blue. Causal #2 Lillie’s second casual has the same kind of pants as her first causal but are now in blue, Her black hair is out and her fringe is hanging down. She now wears a wrap up blue crop top with purple spots and her shoes are the same shoes what she wears in her magic winx. Nxt Winx: Enchatnix For Lillie’s enchantix she wears her hair out with two buns at the top. Her dress is dark blue with green lining with a blue neck strap. Her skirt is blue with green ruffles. Her fairy shoes are light blue and her gloves are dark green. Her wings are green and pink with Medium pink lining. Nxt Winx: Pixienix Lillie was born with Pixienix and uses it when she is in her kingdom. Her black hair is tied into a braid and she has indigo tips and has a tiara in her hair. She wears a light purple top with a lilac and indigo skirt made out of lily pads. Over that she wears a dark purple coat. Her boots go up to her knees and are blue with purple flowers. Her wings are like leaves and are purple, She carries a paint brush with purple ink on the ends. Lillie shares this power with Nxt Winx Club to help them save her home. Nxt Winx: Believix Lillie’s Believix is mostly green and white. Her black hair is out and has light green highlights. Her top is white and is made with a green neck strap. Her skirt is white with a green belt and it has a lime green under skirt. She wears pale green socks with pale green, purple and white boots. Her wings are white and green with neon green and pink gems, her wings also have light green lining. Princess Wear Lillie’s princess wear is a dark blue top with a green neck strap, the bottom half of her dress is blue with aqua ruffles on the side and has green patterns on the dress. Her black hair are in pigtails and her fringe has is hanging down, Bits of her hair are wind up in buns. Screenshot (228).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (231).png Lille Pixnix.jpg Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (233).png Name Meaning Lillies name means Pure. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fan made fairy